Ewangelia wg. św. Fekaliusa
Stworzenie Świata 1'''.Na poczatku była nicość. Z nicości stworzył Fekal świat w 7 dni. Pierwszego dnia wynalazł stolec. I zobaczył, że był dobry, tedy pozwolił mu istnieć. '''2. Następnego dnia stworzył Fekal internet, aby mógł się później porozumiewać ze stworzeniem swoim. I zobaczył, że internet był dobry, tedy pozwolił mu istnieć. 3'''. Trzeciego dnia stworzył fekal forume, by przyszłe jego owoce mogły się ze sobą porozumiewać. I zobaczył, że forume było dobre, tedy pozwolił mu istnieć. '''4. Czwartego dnia wynalazł biedronkę, by przyszłe jego dzieci miały gdzie żywić się. I zobaczył, że biedronka była dobra, tedy pozwolił jej istnieć. 5'''. Piątego dnia stworzył Fekal jotpegi, by jego przyszłe stworzenie miało pod co zaspokajać swóje popędy. I zobaczył, że jotpegi są dobre, tedy pozwolił im istnieć. '''6. Szóstego dnia stworzył Fekal stulejarza, który był jego głównym dziełem i któremu stworzył wcześniej wszystko inne. I zobaczył tedy, że stulejarz jest dobry, pozwolił mu więc istnieć. 7'''. A siódmy dzień spędził Fekal defekując, a defekował tak obficie, że stworzyła się z tego ziemia. I kazał zamieszkać na niej stulejarzowi. '''8. Po stworzeniu świata, zobaczył Fekal, że stulejarz nie ma co ze sobą począć, gdy wszystkie jotpegi już przejrzał, onanizm zaliczył już wielokrotnie, ofiarę fekalowi złożył, położył się wtedy na łóżku i przykrył się kołdrą. 9'''. I wówczas Fekal postanowił stworzyć stulejarzowi partnerkę. Wziął tedy kołdrę okrywającą wątłe stuleji ciało i uformował z niej wała. '''10. Obudził stulejarza i rzekł mu Zaprawdę powiadam ci, oto kochanka twoja! Masz ją miłować i kochać bardziej niż siebie samego. 11. I stało się tak jak Fekal przykazał. Odtąd stulejarz żył w zgodzie z wałem, a miłowali się namiętnie. I Fekal szczęśliwy był z dzieła swego. Grzech Pierworodny 12. I szóstego dnia Wielki Fekal stworzył stulejarza i widział, że był dobry. By jednak stulejarz nie czuł się samotny, Fekal z jego żebra stworzył wała z kołdry. 13. I rzekł Wielki Fekal do stulejarza: "Tobie daję we władanie to forume f23 zwanym. Będziesz na nim tworzył nowe tematy i nowe trende i pod bliźniego swego podszywać się będziesz. Lecz pamiętaj o jednej rzeczy. Nie możesz bowiem zgłaszać żadnego tematu do usunięcia." 14. I zostawił Wielki Fekal stulejarza samego z wałem z kołdry. Tworzył on nowe tematy na forume i podszywał się pod bliźniego swego, jak Wielki Fekal przykazał. 15. Jednak pewnego dnia coś go podkusiło i sprzeciwił się woli Fekala zgłaszając temat do usunięcia. Wtedy to forume zadrżało i ukazał się modełe, który począł kasować tematy nie zważając na wartościowe trende i podszywy. 16. I powrócił Wielki Fekal do stulejarza ze złością mówiąc: "Nie posłuchałeś mnie stulejarzu i zgłosiłeś temat do usunięcia, chociaż tego ci zabroniłem. Sam sobie odebrałeś władzę nad forume, którą ci dałem, wywołując plugawego modełe. Będzie on kasował najwartościowsze tematy zostawiając tylko popłuczyny, by uczynić forume f23 zwanym takim samym forum jak wszystkie inne. 17. Musisz ponieść karę za swój czyn. Wypędzam cię więc z forume f23 zwanym, a stulejka twoja żadnym zabiegiem nie będzie mogła być uleczona. 18. Ponadto przegrasz życie współżyjąc z wałem z kołdry do końca swych dni". Tak też Wielki Fekal uczynił i stulejarz musiał odejść, a forume f23 zwanym gdzie modełe grasował zalane zostało rzadką sraką Przypowieść o Modeuszu 19. W owym dniu, gdy Fekal nauczał na forume, zbliżył się do niego człowiek imieniem Modeusz znany z usuwania pism i zapytał "Panie, co mam czynić, aby wygrać życie?" lecz Fekal poznał jego przewrotność i rzekł mu "Porzuć niewiastę z którą żyjesz, a narodzisz się do nowego życia" Słysząc te słowa stulejarze zadziwili się, albowiem nie słyszano aby Modeusz miał niewiastę. "Nie dziwcie się" rzekł Fekal "Zaprawdę powiadam wam ten człowiek ma w domu niewiastę, którą uczynił z płótna spoczywającego na jego łożu i dopuszcza się wobec niej czynów nierządnych" 20. Na te słowa zdjęty strachem Modeusz upadł na kolana i zakrzyknął "O panie! Jeszcze dziś porzucę swoją niewiastę i wygram życie!" lecz Fekal rzekł mu "Jednego ci jeszcze trzeba. 21. Udaj się do Adminów i złóż urząd moderatora" Wtedy Modeusz zapłakał gorzko, a Fekal oznajmił wielkimi literami "Zaprawdę, zaprawdę powiadam wam: łatwiej czarnolicemu potomkowi Onana zaspokajać swe żądze przez ucho igielne, niż moderatorowi zaprzestać usuwania pism na forume. Przypowieść o Podszywaczu 22. Gdy zebrał się wielki tłum i stuleje przychodzili do Niego; rzekł w przypowieściach: "Żołnierz fekala poszedł srać na forume. A gdy srał, jedno gówno padło na admina i zostało zbrukane, a modełe chude wydziobało je. Inne padło na dziewicę, córkę modełe i uschło, bo nie miało wilgoci. Inne znowu padło między tematy mierne, a tematy mierne razem z nim wyrosły i zagłuszyły go. Inne w końcu padło na temate żyzne i gdy wzrosło wydało plon stokrotny" Przy tych słowach wołał "Kto ma dupę do srania, niechaj sra!" 23. A gdy zebrał się tłum i stuleje przychodzili do niego; rzekł w przypowieściach: "Osssstro wciągam tatowe nasienie ". Lecz wtem zjawił się Pan i rzekł "To nie ja powiedziałem, kto ma oczy do słuchania widzi szatańską sztuczkę podszywacza" 24. A tłum dziwił się wielce, albowiem mieli oczy do patrzenia a nie spostrzegli , a Pan rzekł: "Zaprawdę powiadam wam, nim kur zapieje, jeszcze trzy razy podszyją się pode mnie, a wy nie spostrzeżecie, albowiem łatwiej wam dostrzec resztki nasienia na odzieniu ladacznicy, niż wielkiego buzdygana w anusie swoim" 25. I rzekł Fekal później Obcią/gam z poły/kiem. Odparli wtedy stulejarze Tak, Fekal obci/ąga z połyk/iem . 26. Następnie Fekal powiedział Porzucam odzienie i biegam po peronie oznajmiając czas przybycia pociągów. A wówczas stulejarze odrzekli Tak, Fekal porzuca swe odzienie i biega po peronie oznajmiając czas przybycia pociągów. 27. Następnie Fekal powiedział Umieszczam buzdygana swego w ciele defekującego psa, a stulejarze odrzekli znowu Tak, Fekal umieszcza buzdygana swego w ciele defekującego psa.. 28. A gdy nastał świt, stulejarze dostrzegli swój błąd. Przyszli tedy do Fekala ze spuszczonymi głowami i gorzko płacząc powiedzieli mu Fekalu, zdradziliśmy Cię, zgrzeszyliśmy przeciw Tobie. 29. A Fekal spytał ich Czy wierzycie w srakę moją? Tak wierzymy w srakę Twoją krzyknęli wszyscy stulejarze. Tedy Fekal zapytał powtórnie Czy wierzycie w srakę moją? Tak wierzymy w srakę Twoją Odpowiedzieli stulejarze po raz drugi. Wówczas Fekal spytał ich po raz trzeci Stulejarze! Czy wy naprawdę, naprawdę wierzycie w srakę moją? Tak, naprawdę, naprawdę wierzymy w srakę Twoją odpowiedzieli przegrańcy chórem. 30. A Fekal rzekł do nich A więc ja wyjmuję buzdygany moje z anusów waszych przebaczając wam winy wasze. Kategoria:Fekaliaństwo